1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boot construction and more specifically to boot construction for orthopedic purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as far as applicant is aware, attempts at compensation of leg length deformities which dealt with shoe or boot construction has centered around building up the shoe interior or providing shoe inserts for building up the shorter leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 272,284 discloses a boot or shoe having an ordinary heel, sole and upper, enclosing therein a cork insert which provides elevation. This boot or shoe was intended for use by persons having deformed feet and limbs, or where one limb was shorter than the other.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,773 discloses an orthopedic shoe which provides a "build-up" which comprises two sections of relatively thick cork which extends the length and width of the shoe and which compensates for the deformity of the wearer's leg.
As far as applicant is aware, all prior art has dealt with either adding to or building up the wearer's shoe or boot. The modern style platform boot design in particular has not been modified for use in orthopedic situations involving differences in leg length.